Kategorie:Übungen
10. Klasse Text.1 Omnes homines, qui sese student praestare ceteris animalibus, summa ope niti decet, ne vitam silentio transeant veluti pecora, quae natura prona atque ventri oboedientia finxit. Sed nostra omnis vis in animo et corpore sita est: animi imperio, corporis servitio magis utimur; alterum nobis cum dis, alterum cum beluis commune est. Quo mihi rectius videtur ingeni quam virium opibus gloriam quaerere et, quoniam vita ipsa qua fruimur brevis est, memoriam nostri quam maxime longam efficere. Nam divitiarum et formae gloria fluxa atque fragilis est, virtus clara aeternaque habetur. Sed diu magnum inter mortalis certamen fuit, vine corporis an virtute animi res militaris magis procederet. Nam et prius quam incipias consulto, et ubi consulueris mature facto opus est. Ita utrumque per se indigens alterum alterius auxilio eget. Für alle Menschen, die danach streben, die übrigen Lebewesen zu übertreffen, geziemt es sich, sich mit höchster Kraft zu bemühen, dass sie ihr Leben nicht in Stille verbringen wie das Vieh, welches die Natur nach vorne gebeugt und dem Bauch ergeben geschaffen hat. Unsere ganze Kraft aber liegt im Geist und im Körper. Wir verwenden die Herrschaft des Geistes und den Dienst des Körpers. Das eine ist uns mit den Göttern, das andere mit den wilden Tieren gemeinsam. Umso richtiger scheint es mir daher, den Ruhm mehr mit den Mitteln des Geistes als der Kräfte anzustreben und, weil das Leben selbst, das wir genießen, kurz ist, mehr eine lange Erinnerung an uns zu bewirken als ein möglichst langes Leben. Denn der Ruhm von Reichtum und Schönheit ist unsicher und zerbrechlich, Tüchtigkeit wird für strahelnd und ewig gehalten. Aber lange herrschte unter den Menschen ein Wettstreit, ob durch die Kraft des Körpers oder des Geistes das Militärwesen vorankomme. Denn bevor du beginnst, ist Planung notwendig,wenn du dich aber entschieden hast, rasches Handeln. So braucht ein jedes der beiden - von sich aus bedürftig (unvollständig) - die Hilfe des anderen. (1) Gallia est omnis divisa in partes tres, quarum unam incolunt Belgae, aliam Aquitani, tertiam qui ipsorum lingua Celtae, nostra Galli appellantur. (2) Hi omnes lingua, institutis, legibus inter se differunt. Gallos ab Aquitanis Garumna flumen, a Belgis Matrona et Sequana dividit. (3) Horum omnium fortissimi sunt Belgae, propterea quod a cultu atque humanitate provinciae longissime absunt, minimeque ad eos mercatores saepe commeant atque ea quae ad effeminandos animos pertinent important, proximique sunt Germanis, qui trans Rhenum incolunt, quibuscum continenter bellum gerunt. (4) Qua de causa Helvetii quoque reliquos Gallos virtute praecedunt, quod fere cotidianis proeliis cum Germanis contendunt, cum aut suis finibus eos prohibent aut ipsi in eorum finibus bellum gerunt. (5) Eorum una pars, quam Gallos obtinere dictum est, initium capit a flumine Rhodano, continetur Garumna flumine, Oceano, finibus Belgarum, attingit etiam ab Sequanis et Helvetiis flumen Rhenum, vergit ad septentriones. (6) Belgae ab extremis Galliae finibus oriuntur, pertinent ad inferiorem partem fluminis Rheni, spectant in septentrionem et orientem solem. (7) Aquitania a Garumna flumine ad Pyrenaeos montes et eam partem Oceani quae est ad Hispaniam pertinet; spectat inter occasum solis et septentriones. Übersetzung (1) Ganz Gallien ist in drei Teile geteilt, von denen einen die Belger bewohnen, den anderen die Aquitanier und den dritten jene, die welche in ihrer eigenen Sprache Kelten, in unserer Gallier genannt werden. (2) Diese alle unterscheiden sich durch Sprache, Einrichtungen und Gesetze von einander. Die Gallier trennt von den Aquitaniern der Fluss Garonne, von den Belgern die Marne und die Seine. (3) Von diesen allen die tapfersten sind die Belger, deswegen weil sie von der Lebensweise und Bildung der (römischen) Provinz am weitesten entfernt sind und keineswegs zu ihnen Kaufleute häufig ein- und ausgehen und das, was zur Verweichlichung der Gemüter dient, einführen, und weil sie am nächsten benachbart den Germanen sind, die jenseits des Rheins wohnen, mit denen sie ununterbrochen Krieg führen. (4) Aus diesem Grunde übertreffen auch die Helvetier die übrigen Gallier an Tapferkeit, weil sie sich in fast täglichen Kämpfen mit den Germanen messen, indem sie sie entweder von ihren eigenen Grenzen abwehren oder selbst in deren Gebiet Krieg führen. (5) Ein Teil von ihnen, den, wie gesagt, die Gallier innehaben, beginnt am Fluss Rhone, wird von der Garonne begrenzt, dem Ozean und vom Gebiet der Belger, berührt auch von der Seite der Sequaner und Helvetier aus den Rhein und er liegt nach Norden zu. (6) Das Gebiet der Belger beginnt an den aüßersten Grenzen Galliens, erstreckt sich bis zum unteren Teile des des Flusses Rhein und schaut nach Nordosten. (7) Aquitanien erstreckt sich vom Fluss Garonne bis zum Pyrenäengebirge und demjenigen Teil des Ozeans, der an Spanien grenzt; es schaut nach Nordwesten. Nolite existimare maiores nostros armis rem publicam ex parva magnam fecisse. ''' '''Si ita esset, pulcherrimam rem publicam nos haberemus: quippe sociorum atque civium, praeterea armorum atque equorum maior copia nobis quam illis est. Sed alia fuerunt, quae illos magnos fecerunt, quaenobis non sunt: domi industria, foris iustum imperium animus in consulendo liber, neque delicto neque libidini obnoxius. Pro his nos habemus luxuriam atque avaritiam, publice egestatem, privatim opulentiam. Übersetzung: Glaubt ja nicht, dass unsere Vorfahren durch Waffen den Staat aus einem kleinen groß gemacht haben. Wäre es so müssten wir ihn jetzt in schönster Vollendung vorfinden: An Bundesgenossen und Bürgern, sodass an Waffen und Pferden haben wir ja größeren Reichtum als jene. Nein, was sie groß gemacht hat war etwas ganz anderes und ist bei uns gar nicht mehr vorhanden: Zu Hause Fleiß, draußen gerechte Regierung, in der Beratung ein freier, weder durch Schuld noch durch lust gebundener Sinn. Stattdessen haben wir Vergeudung und Habsucht, leere Staatskassen,gefüllte Privatbeutel.